


We've gone way too fast for way too long (And we were never supposed to make it half this far)

by TheCarrot



Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And I'm not sorry, And stay that way, M/M, Space Vegas Wedding, Stormpilot, after some angst, drunk marriage, they accidentally get married, this is self indulgent garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: The prompt was "After barely a week of dating, Poe and Finn get drunk-married in Vegas. Everyone they know says you can't just DO that, that it won't last. Their friends say to get it annulled ASAP "for the best." Rationally, the two of them know their friends are right, but honestly? Poe and Finn are both the kind of guys who don't like being told they can't do something. And let's be real, these two are amazing and facing off against impossible odds together."I took it and ran.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	We've gone way too fast for way too long (And we were never supposed to make it half this far)

**Author's Note:**

> I found a random prompt on the kink-meme when I was looking for some angstperation. Then this happened...
> 
> Sadly no sexy-times despite myself.

Neither of them remembers the actual ceremony, neither of them actually remembers if there actually HAD been one. Poe just knows he wakes up with his face pressed into a swath of familiar dark skin and a hangover to end all hangovers.

Finn groans above him, clearly awake and regretting every life choice that’s brought him to this moment. “Wha tim’ izzit?”

“Fuck if I kno’.” Poe groans at the timbre of the other mans voice and how it reverberates through his skull and soothes the aches in his bones at the same time. It’s not fair but also satisfying as all hell.

“Why does my mouth taste like death?” Finn hasn’t even bothered to open his eyes yet, just uses his arms to pull his boyfriend of one week (and crush of months his brain adds helpfully) closer to him. 

“I think that’s the Coreillan Whiskey.” Poe grunts at the movement but snuggles his way deeper into Finn’s hold, the bed is ridiculously comfortable under him and he’s still not a hundred percent where he is, just knows that no one is attacking him right now so Poe’s going to enjoy it while he can. 

When they finally manage to haul themselves out of bed, into some semblance of clothes and wakefulness, does Poe look at long suffering little droid waiting by the foot of the bed with a reproachful look befitting one who has dealt with more in the last 24 hours than its entire existence, and just wishes to be rid of it’s disaster of a human and its boyfriend. 

“Um.. Beebee... what happened last night?”

There’s a flurry of binary, all judging beeps and excited whirls and Poe feels his head want to spilt open at the sound. Finn grunts from his spot sitting next to him on the edge of the mattress and buries his face into the soft curls behind Poe’s ear. 

“Make it stop.” Finn begs.

“Okay BB, I think we get it.” Poe mutters, and theres a twist to his voice Finn doesn’t recognize. It makes him pull back so he can peer at his boyfriends face with squinted eyes. 

“What?” Finn groans as Poe’s face heats up at his gaze. The pilot manages to mutter a quick ‘nothing’ under his breath but Finn is too tired and too sore and woefully uncaffinated to deal with half truths at the moment. “Poooeeee.”

Poe just laughs a bit hysterically and buries his face in the hand that’s not holding onto Finn’s. “Um... so we... apparently... wekindofgotmarriedlastnight...”

It takes a moment, for the words leaving Poe’s mouth to filter into his brain but Finn finally parses through them and flinches back from where his head was resting on Poe’s shoulder. “We what?”

The older man doesn’t lift his face, just holds out the hand already in his grasp and Finn looks down at their hands… his left hand in particular, and the warm band of skyiron that’s currently wrapped around his ring finger. The ring is so familiar to him by this point and Finn lets his eyes go to Poe’s shirtless chest, where his chain is normally hanging with a ring on it. Only, Poe’s neck is empty and the only thing greeting Finn’s gaze is an endless expanse of golden skin and a mass of dark chest hair that Finn wants to run his fingers through. 

“Huh...” Finn states as it finally hits him. He looks back down at the ring. "It fit?"

“Yeah...” Poe reiterates dropping his cheek down onto the top of Finn’s head. "Guess it did..."

Neither of them are sure who starts laughing first, but when Rey storms into the room several minutes later, she’s greeted by the sight of the two of them curled together on the floor, tears of laughter and incredulity in their eyes, and maybe a little bit of leftover hangover, as they clutch at one another and try to explain it to her with wide smiles.

Later on, Rey will look at Finn and say _“You’ve been together a week… don't you think this is a bit fast?”_

Leia will look at him with those endlessly wise eyes, _“If you’re absolutely sure Finn.”_

Luke will inhale sharply, pain clear behind his eyes as he says “Non-attachment young Finn, doesn’t usually evolve marriage. Are you sure this is for the best?” 

“A-are you sure you want this?” Poe will ask that night, voice shaken as his friends voices echo in his head. 

_“You can not seriously be thinking of staying married?. You barely even dated!”_ Jess exclaims over the edge of his X-wing. Like he didn’t spend months whining to her about Finn. 

_“Do you think you can last like this Poe? Marriage is a big deal, are you sure you’re ready?”_ Karé asks, voice unsure but open as she reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder. Like her own marriage wasn’t as spur of the moment as his, but now Poe’s hesitating.

_“Hah, If I'd of known you were that easy for a hot young thing Dameron I would have kept you two separate at the party,”_ Iolo laughs. Maybe he should have. 

“I- Maybe?” Finn hesitates and Poe pulls back, eyes lowering as he nods. 

“I’ll uh... I'll get Bee to pull up the papers... we can... we can just- pretend this never happened.” Poe mutters and Finn feels like he’s been hit by several blasters right in the chest. But Poe’s already gone and the next day comes and Finn finds himself summoned to the war room that’s already filled with nervous looking people.

People and his husband… husband… he’s really starting to love that word, except Poe is almost trembling as he steps up next to him. “Poe? Whats going on?” He wasn't serious about that never happened thing... was he?

Poe just holds out the stylus Leia hands him to Finn. “It’s the annulment. Um, you just have to sign it.” He won’t meet Finn’s gaze and the former trooper does his best to hide the wounded sound that wants to escape the back of his throat.

BB-8 beeps as it holds up a holopad to the younger man, it’s voice sounds accusing but Finn still can’t translate it and Finn- Finn holds the stylus up to the holopad and finds himself frozen. The ring he’s never taken off of his left hand glints in the late afternoon sun and Finn all but drops the metal pen like it’s fire in his hand. He doesn’t care if everyone thinks this is a bad idea. “I just can’t do it.” He confesses. “I won’t.” 

Rey and Skywalker, Leia and all of Black Squadron startle as Finn turns to Poe; Poe who is watching Finn with his lip caught between his teeth, a mix of heartbreak and utter hope in the face of bad odds in his eyes. 

“Y-you can’t?” Poe asks.

“I can’t.” Finn confesses, giving the older man a sheepish look full of affection. “I mean, I will... if you really want me too... but-” 

“No.” Poe’s already shaking his head, stepping forward in an almost instinctive jerk forward, like he’s stopping himself from just throwing himself into Finn’s arms. “No I don’t.” 

“I’m not signing it.” Finn states finally as he reaches out for Poe, lacing their fingers together and theres a shameless grin on the ex-stormtroopers face as Poe holds on like he’s afraid Finn might change his mind. 

Finn will tell him decades later that he never even considered signing that holopad. Poe will laugh at him, eyes crinkling at the corner and dimples pulling at his salt and pepper beard, leaning over to give his husband a peck on the cheek before rolling out of bed.

But for now, Poe can only laugh loudly, his glee bouncing off the walls of the war room as Finn wraps his arm around his waist and drags him in for a kiss before hauling him away towards the door, and Poe... Poe looks down at the silver metal of his mothers ring on Finn’s hand and feels his heart skip a beat. And hey, they say if the ring fits? 

So what if they’ve only been dating for a week? 

Finn’s been half in love with the man since he tore off his helmet and told Poe that this was a rescue. 

This is just their speed.


End file.
